Unsaid
by ThoughtfulMindings
Summary: Chronicling the breakdown of a formerly healthy relationship. Vague Rose/Scorpius. Mainly told in flashbacks. Reviews would very much be appreciated!
1. The Beginning of the End

You sit there, on the rocking chair.

Not swaying, not moving, not saying anything.

Hesitantly, you begin rocking.

It's a new feeling.

Something you've never experienced, something you didn't want to experience, but you force yourself to.

As the chair rocks, your eyes gently close themselves.

And then the memories start playing, like an old film, playing from the beginning to the end.

The first meeting, the talks, the dates, the laughter, the happiness, the wedding, the noises, the rose-tinted glasses, the baby, the serendipity, the peaceful calm, the reassuring looks, the excitement, then; then **it**.

What you've been hiding from.

What you've been keeping from yourself.

What you've been trying so hard to forget, to pretend like it never existed.

Then **it** plays.

And the memories turn sour.

The dark lights, the pain, the sorrow, the numbness, the hatred.

You stop rocking and open your eyes.

You look around the barren cold room.

You still can't believe what its come to.

How something so beautiful turned so ugly.

You get up and start walking out of the room, through the house.

You've reached the living room.

You stand there, still for a second, absorbing every detail.

Wondering where the happiness in the room went.

Something catches your eye and you turn.

It's a young slender woman.

She bashfully looks at you and scurries out the door, out of your home, out of your life.

You lock eyes with someone else.

Its him.

You both stand there, staring at each other for what seems like an eternity.

Emotions pass through you both.

But you can't identify them.

They seem familiar but strange at the same time.

You wonder how its come to this.

And finally you look away.

You've had enough.

You don't care.

You turn around and walk towards your room.

Leaving him stranded. Leaving him there alone. Leaving him in his misery.

* * *

You watch as she turns and leaves.

You continue standing there.

Letting the unsaid words float around you.

Making no effort to decipher them.

Making no effort to move.

It's all been said and done.

You don't want to hear anything.

You don't want to be there.

But you stay.

You stay rooted to the spot.

And an invisible line stills you.

You briefly wonder about it.

It wasn't always so.

You remember the laughter, the wedding, the rose-tinted glasses, the serendipity.

You remember it all.

But you also remember **it**.

It, where everything went wrong.

Where everything crashed.

Where everything started sinking.

Where everything burned.

And in the process, burned you too.

You're scarred.

You know that.

You know she is too.

You know the whole house is scarred.

But you refuse healing.

You refuse to change.

You refuse it all.

You stand still.

Rooted to the spot.

Finally the light from the sun enters the room.

It touches the glass in the house, making it sparkle.

You finally move.

Letting your feet guide you.

You end up at the bar in the corner.

You pour some whiskey in a glass and take a swig.

The cool sparkling liquid soothes you.

It helps with the burning, with the scarring.

You take the bottle and glass and leave.

You walk toward your room.

Letting the unsaid words and emotions dancing in your wake.

* * *

The house stands still. It looks majestic. It looks grand. It looks amazing. But it remains dead. The empty house with its empty occupants. Dead. Not living. Caricatures of themselves.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This story is a retelling of the happy life Rose and Scorpius shared before it went to pieces (as shown in this chapter), so the actual tragedy will not be shown right now, most of it will be romance. Each chapter has a different writing format, so I apologize if you don't like it. And as this story is shown in flashbacks for the most part, it won't be chronological most of the time. If you have any queries regarding the time-line of this story, don't hesitate to PM me! :)**


	2. The Continuing Days

Rose awoke early in her room. The sunlight streamed through her large bedroom windows, giving the entire room a glow of happiness. "Happiness," she thought, "what a fickle thing." She rose and walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Reflecting back at her was a still, silent woman. A woman with lifeless flaming red hair. Her skin sallow and pale. Her eyes emotionless, without any twinkles. Her body, frail, tall, and bony. Without saying anything, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Scorpius awoke with his head pounding. Sheets crumpled around him and his room in somber darkness. "Fuck," he moaned, "should've stopped at that tenth glass. Dammit." With lazy movements he got up and walked over to the the makeshift bar in his room. "Nothing cures a hangover like another drink," he thought to himself with sardonic smile upon his face. After downing a glass of scotch, he steered himself into the bathroom to become presentable for the day. He caught a glimpse of himself just as he stepped into the shower. The man who stared back at him was almost unrecognizable. His blond hair stood proudly on top of his head. His fine aristocratic features were as sharp as always. But his eyes were dead. His smile was vacant. His body thin, pale, gaunt, and lean. Scorpius quickly averted his eyes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Rose sat on her bed, staring at a wall, fresh from her shower. She felt no appetite. She felt no need to get up from her sitting position. She felt no need to occupy herself. She just sat there, wandering around the house a few times, but always returning to her spot on her bed.

* * *

Scorpius came out of the shower with his hangover numbed. Feeling unsettled, he poured himself another drink and left the house. He went to his office, at the family business. His job had become mundane but it was easy. His father had handled most of the work, believing that he was still capable enough. And also wanting to provide Scorpius with a little more time to adjust after it. Scorpius didn't care. He read over a few files, signed a few things, joked with some colleagues, and continued to drink, albeit more carefully since Draco was not fond of having inebriated employees. Evening came and Scorpius headed to a bar. He downed drinks like his life depended on it. After the fifteenth drink, Scorpius lost count. The rest of the night was a blur. All he remembered was the drinking, and some long blonde hair.

* * *

Rose eventually decided to lay down on her bed, after she realized the sun was going down and it was becoming harder and harder to see the wall. She dosed off, unaware of anything going around her.

* * *

Morning came again. Rose woke again, stared at herself, showered, and sat in her spot. Scorpius woke with a blonde by his side and after showing her out, he showered, went to work, and ended up at a bar. The same cycle repeated itself over and over again with no signs of slowing down. The house remained barren and ambition less. Much like its inhabitants, barren and ambition less.


	3. Flashback: The First Meeting

Dear Journal,

I suppose our first meeting would've been at platform 9 and 3/4 quarters. My father pointed him out as the boy with the almost-white blond hair. He wasn't bad looking to say the least, but my dad did warn me to stay away from him. I actually considered going against my father and become friends with the boy with the almost-white blond hair, but decided I wasn't in the mood to spite my dad. My dad and I always had a pretty interesting relationship. I liked to get on his nerves and I'm pretty sure he always figured out when I'd be baiting him, but he played along anyway and his face always got so red, but I digress. This entry is supposed to shed light on mine and Scorpius's first meeting.

So back to the story now, technically we were first introduced to each other by our fathers ( Scorpius told me how his dad had pointed out us too!) but it never progressed beyond that. Well not in school at least. We had our own friend circles. Despite the previous bad blood between our families, it didn't transfer over to us. Instead, we Weasley-Potters just ignored him and Scorpius did the same to us. That's not to say we weren't courteous. We were alright. I stayed with my cousins most of the time and he stayed with his friends. And all seven of our Hogwarts years passed in peaceful oblivion.

But of course, fate had other plans and we met again, this time to never separate. I remember the evening pretty well.

It was a dusky spring evening and the wind was blowing lightly. Wearing my long brown jacket and letting my hair flow in the wind, I was going to Flourish and Blotts to get some new reading materials. Much like my mother, I thrived off reading books. I was actually interning to become a journalist for the Daily Prophet. I know it's not the best newspaper out there, but I figured I'd gain some exposure at least and could maybe potentially open up my own respected newspaper one day. Back to the story, I was walking along Diagon Alley, admiring the amazing old buildings. I wasn't really paying too much attention to where I was going, I had been to Flourish and Blotts a thousand times before and could probably get there in my sleep. Unfortunately, this lack of attention led to an accident.

* * *

_"ding-ling" the bell right outside the door of Flourish and Blotts rang. A young man wearing a black coat with a toque covering his blond hair stepped out of the store. With some parchments in hand and a bag in another, he scanned the street and took a step foreword and promptly collided with someone. _

_"Crap! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry! Are you okay?" his voice frantically asked. _

_The girl he collided with was knocked to the ground in a sitting position. Dazed she continued staring at the ground for awhile. After hearing the frantic "..okay?" coming from the person who collided with her, she looked up. _

_"I, uh, I'm fine. A little disorientated but fine thanks. Sorry for walking into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she replied back slowly. _

_"No, no, it's not your fault. I really am sorry again," he smiled and offered her a hand. _

_Cracking a tentative smile of her own she accepted his hand and got up. _

_"I'm Scorpius by the way. Sorry about the collision," he introduced himself in a jovial tone. _

_"I'm Rose, it's very nice to meet you! And don't worry about it! You weren't the only one at fault," she replied smiling. _

* * *

Of course after the initial introduction, he went off and I entered Flourish and Blotts to look for the materials I needed. I hadn't actually realized that he was the same Scorpius Malfoy I went to school with. It had been five years since we had last seen each other and we didn't keep in touch. The meeting, although not our first, is what I actually like to think of as our first. I mean it was the first time we had really interacted with each other and gotten to know each other a little bit. So in my eyes, this our first "unofficial" meeting.

Well I have to go to sleep now. I'm probably going to have to wake up early tomorrow and finish my article for the Prophet. I forgot to mention, I've been promoted! I'm not just an intern anymore! Well technically I haven't been an intern for a while now. I've been with Scorpius for about three years so at the time of this story I was an intern. But now I'm a junior writer now! Which means more articles! Okay, scratch that, writing more articles, as enjoyable as it is, isn't that great when you're low on time like me. But at least I got some practise writing done in you! Mom was so right to suggest that I write down stories or descriptions of my life! Haha I bet it'll especially be helpful when Scorpius and I are old and retelling our grandkids the story of how we met! Anyways night and write more later!

Your sincerely,

Rose Weasley (hopefully Malfoy soon! If Scorpius ever proposes!)


	4. Flashback: The Talks

Dear Lily,

Thanks for your concern. I appreciate it, really do. It's a long process and I'm getting through it. It's just hard you know. Scorpius wants me to go see someone about it, but I don't know. We'll see.

Anyways, I don't know how much help mine and Scorpius's story can be to you. We had a weird courtship, or so I like to think. I don't know. Honestly, I think you and Tyler would be better off following your own courtship approach. And don't worry about him rejecting you. You're a beautiful, strong woman and you don't need no man! I'm just kidding, but seriously. He'd be an idiot to reject you. And like that Kelly Clarkson song goes, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" HAHA! Okay fine, I'm done lol. Sorry. I know how much you despise that :P But back to Scorpius and I, well I guess I can tell you how our story went, even though I'm pretty sure it won't help you at all.

We actually met about 6 years ago. And when I say met, I don't mean school. I mean met for the first time, on our own, had a conversation, etc. Yeah I know, feels like much longer than that eh? But yep, 6 years ago. He was coming out of Flourish and Blotts and I was entering it and we both collided. We introduced ourselves and went off on our own separate ways. Honestly, I thought that our meeting was a chance encounter and that we would never meet again. But boy was I wrong! We met for the second time just two weeks after that first encounter!

I had a pretty rough day that day. First I had woken up late in the morning because my stupid alarm didn't go off. And then my boss had yelled at me for staining his papers. And that wasn't even my fault, it was his, he was the one who spilt coffee all over the drafts to be send to publishing. But as always, he took his anger out on me and screamed at me. The worst part was that I couldn't even say anything back because he was my superior and would've probably fired me on the spot. And all this had happened before my lunch break. So you can probably imagine how pissed off, annoyed, and stifled I felt in my office. So during my lunch break I decided that I needed to cool off/ improve my mood so I decided to visit the Magical Menagerie. They had just received a brand new litter of crups and kneazles, you know how baby animals make me so happy. So I went to the Magical Menagerie during my break and cooed and talked to the animals. As my lunch break was nearing its end, I said bye to the animals (yeah I know I'm lame) and walked toward the door. And to my complete surprise, Scorpius was at the door! He recognized me too so we got chatting. He was returning a pet for someone and I was just chilling out. Unfortunately as my lunch break was almost finished, this chat didn't last too long and we went our separate ways again. Surprisingly though, I bumped into him a lot after that too! At Quality Quidditch Supplies, Dervish and Banges, Hog's Head and even the Leaky Cauldron! Talk about coincidences!

Well anyway, after so many surprise meetings, eventually we started our talks. The talks are a little weird. Well, basically, as the word implies, they are just talks. We talked about everything, our feelings on certain people, events, places, etc. The talks were pretty normal in that sense, but they were weird in the sense that you usually have these talks with someone you're dating or your friend. And we both were definitely not dating, and we weren't friends either. I know it sounds weird: sharing your life with a complete stranger, but Lily they were so enjoyable! Because we were strangers, we didn't have to worry about offending others with our opinions, or even each other because at the end of the day, we were strangers to each other, what the other person thought didn't matter. I don't know. It's hard to explain. You'd think with me being a writer, I'd be able to describe things pretty well lol! But as strange as the talks were, they were also nice. We actually used to go to a park near Spinner's End for these talks. Every wednesday evening after our respective jobs were over, we'd stroll in the park. I know it's a weird location, but it worked for us. For one thing, we didn't have to worry about the magical folk finding out about us. Could you imagine the gossip? Well I mean, yeah the gossip still exists now, but its different now that we're married. And secondly, the muggles didn't really bother us at all. We had our privacy. And thirdly, I liked knowing that Grandma Lily was nearby, well in my mind she was. You're so lucky you're named after her Lily! She was such a cool lady! So spirited, smart, and beautiful! I so wish I could've met her! She's one of my idols you know! And no Lily, just because you have her name, it doesn't mean that you're one of my idols. But I'm digressing. Back to the talks, they were pretty instrumental in our getting together.

* * *

_Rose and Scorpius walked around in circles on the grass covering the fields of the park. It was an early Spring evening so the sun was still out and there was only a slight chill in the wind. _

_"Do you ever feel alone in the world?" Scorpius abruptly broke the silence between them. _

_"Alone? With the Weasley's, you're lucky to get some alone time," Rose replied with a smile as the remembered her rambunctious extended family. _

_"Right sorry. Forgot you had such a big family, " Scorpius answered wistfully. _

_"Ha, yeah no you're right. Even with such a big family, I definitely do get moments where I feel completely alone. It's weird." Rose's voice tinged with confusion. _

_"No, no! I know what you mean! It's like a feeling where you feel void, like you're separate from everyone else. It's like you're walking on a long lonely road and there is no one beside you to talk. But instead of stopping to find people that you can talk to, you don't. You continue walking the long road in hopes that you'll eventually find someone. You feel like you're there, but at the same time, like you aren't." Scorpius's words jumbled out. _

_Rose paused. "I... well... yeah. I guess it is like that."_

_"Yeah.." Scorpius looked up into the sky. _

_They walked silently for a few minutes until Rose spoke: "You know, that was a pretty good description you had. You should become the writer instead of me!" She grinned. _

_"HA, yeah right. I'd lose my mind if I had to work with that editor guy. What's his name? Ted Fowler? Fred Howler?" Scorpius smiled reluctantly. _

_"Ted Fowler," Rose grimaced, "But still, it really was a good description. The whole thing. I mean that it's true. I did manage to find someone I could talk to on the long road. Clara, she's awesome. I'm sure you'll find your person soon too!" _

_"Clara eh? Sounds hot. Wanna hook me up?" Scorpius snickered._

_"HAHAHAHA, oh my god, ew! That's gross and insulting!" Rose laughed. _

_"How is it insulting haha! I'm serious!" Scorpius laughed back! "And thanks, I hope I find my person soon too." _

* * *

But I don't suggest you go around talking about your life to any old stranger. That's just weird and unsafe. Like I said, Scorpius and I had a weird courtship, if you can even call it that. Seriously though Lily. Go after Tyler and just be yourself. You're a great person! I'll be here rooting for you both!

Love the bestest cousin in the world,

Rose Malfoy

(I know I've been Rose Malfoy for 4 years now, but I still can't get over how giddy I feel when I write it/ say it/ hear it! )


	5. Flashback: The Dates

Rose Weasley sat on her desk inside her cubicle. She stared at the article she had been given to write and sighed. Ted Fowler, the assistant editor of the Daily Prophet, believed that the Prophet needed well rounded writers. To accomplish that task, he would randomly assign all junior writers and interns random articles so they could learn to write in all genres, whether it be reporting news, fashion, medicinal breakthroughs, or even as Rose had been given, dating advice. Rose did agree with Ted Fowler's plan of well rounded writers and even appreciated all the different articles she got to write, particularly the hard hitting ones. It was during times like this however, when she had to write the fluff articles, that she was annoyed with Ted's method.

She stared at the article again. "It's just my luck that I'm given an article like this. Gah. Oh well, get a grip Rose, there's no way you're going to go up the ladder if you don't buck up," she gave herself a pep talk. Rose pondered all the different ways she could approach the article. She could give advice on how to be confident on dates. Or she could give advice on how to ask someone out. Or she could even combine those two ideas and create a pretty informative article. She began writing.

After half an hour of writing, Rose stopped and examined what she had written so far: "Dating is hard, it's the plain and simple truth. Opening up in front of someone you barely know can be scary and daunting. It's even worse when the person with you seems to be losing interest in you as you talk. With so many things to worry about, it's no wonder that people constantly ask for dating advice..." She stared and sighed again. It wasn't that her writing was bad. It was okay, but it felt uninspired. She herself felt uninspired. Her article felt generic and passive. Rose reluctantly scrapped her article and began anew. This time, instead of launching straight into her article, she decided to brainstorm. "Okay, so time to think brain. I don't want to do some generic has-been article. There's no way I'll get noticed with such a boring article. I need to do something different. What if I write a review of all the places to go for a date at Hogsmeade? Yeah, that would be nice for all the Hogwarts students. But wait, what if some older person reads the article? Hogsmeade won't sound so appealing to them I guess. I could always expand it and include other locations. But that would take so much work. Ugh. Wait, I could always just write a nice list of places great for dates? Yeah! That sounds pretty good! I can even use some of the places Scorpius has taken me for dates!" Rose started getting excited.

She grabbed her empty sheet of paper and began to write all her ideas, thinking of the dates she and Scorpius had been on in the past few months.

* * *

_"Scorpius! Where are we going? We've been hiking for hours! I'm tired. Can't we just stop now?" Rose whined._

_"It't not too far Rose. Come on, we've only been walking for 15 minutes." Scorpius replied, looking absent minded as he walked through some woods. _

_After a couple of minutes of more walking, finally Scorpius stopped. "Here we are!" he proudly announced to Rose. He had led Rose into a nice spot in the middle of a forest. It had a little space in the middle, just big enough for eight people to sit comfortably. _

_Rose was in silence. Large, leafy green trees soared up into the sky, surrounding them and leaving them with a great green dome around them. The sounds of various animals chirping and moving along blended in with the sound of a river singing in the distance, providing a soothing feeling. "I...Wow Scorpius. This is amazing." Rose replied, her voice quiet. _

_"I thought you like it! I discovered it by accident once while apparating to a friend's house. Now come sit down and lets eat lunch!" Scorpius grinned enthusiastically. _

_From the small backpack Scorpius had been wearing, he removed a large blanket and a picnic basket for the two of them. _

_"Scorpius, this is amazing!" Rose laughed! _

* * *

_"Rose, remind me why we're doing this again?" Scorpius moaned as he walked alongside her. _

_"Because Scorpius, dancing is fun. It releases endorphins and makes you happy! And we need happy after the last couple of stressful weeks we've had!" Rose replied as she led the way to a muggle dance studio. _

_"Yeah but still. We could always just work out, that releases endorphins too you know. Dancing is just so gah," Scorpius wrinkled his nose. _

_"Scorpius, stop being a baby, we're going to learn the salsa and enjoy it," Rose snapped. _

_Rose and Scorpius attempted to learn the salsa. They got the foot movements down decently, but when it came to moving their hips, they both struggled. _

_"Okay, I never knew moving my hips with musical beats would take so much effort!" Scorpius breathed deeply. _

_"Yeah same," Rose panted. _

_They also struggled with changing the direction of their dancing. When class ended, both were tired. _

_"Okay that was hard..," Rose tiredly began._

_"Yeah and we're not going to do it again," Scorpius finished her sentence._

* * *

_"Hey Rose, hurry up! The shops are going to close soon!" Scorpius yelled at Rose from her apartment entrance. _

_"Yeah sorry! Coming, coming!" she frantically replied. _

_"Okay, so we need to buy a gift for your mom for her birthday right?" Rose asked Scorpius once they started walking down Diagon Alley. _

_"Yeah pretty much. Thanks for coming on such short notice," Scorpius smiled. _

_"No worries. Hey do you think your mom would like a book from Flourish and Blotts?" Rose asked._

_"No, pretty sure she wouldn't, " Scorpius replied as they continued walking. _

_"What about some beautifying potions? Would she like those?" Rose asked as they walked by Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions shop. _

_"Nope, don't thinks she would," he replied. _

_"What about something from Twilfitt and Tatting's? They always have good stuff! I'm pretty sure your mom would like something from there!" Rose suggested again. _

_"Naw, I don't think so," Scorpius continued walking._

_Rose and Scorpius wandered Diagon Alley for about an hour, Scorpius rebuffing each of Rose's attempts at finding his mother a gift. Finally he stopped in front of an old looking shop and entered with Rose behind him._

_"Hello there Mr. Malfoy, your delivery is ready. Would you like to pick it up?" And old man asked Scorpius._

_"Yes Mr. Zhang. Thank you," He replied and picked up the small package presented to him by Mr. Zhang. He stepped out with Rose beside him._

_"Okay hold on. Why did you invite me to go shopping if you already got your mom a present?" Rose narrowed her eyes._

_"Fine. I got her the present a while ago. But I really wanted to hang out with you so I used the excuse to get her present to get you to come," Scorpius admitted looking sheepish. _

_"Oh Scorpius. Why did you lie to me? You could've just asked you know! Would've saved me a heck of a lot of thinking of what to buy for your mom!" Rose replied, still annoyed. "But since we are here and you want to hang out, let's go to Florean's. I'm hungry and you're paying," she replied exasperatedly as she led the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _

_"My pleasure, " Scorpius answered with a smile. _

* * *

_"Scorpius come on! We might miss the tour!" Rose exclaimed to Scorpius as she stood waiting for him to get ready to apparate to London. _

_"I'm coming Rose. But is it really necessary to go on a tour of London? I mean we pretty much have lived here our entire lives. Why not just do something else?" Scorpius asked. _

_"No, I booked the tickets and everything! It'll be fun you'll see! There's probably so many things we don't know about!" Rose grinned excitedly. _

_"Alright, alright," Scorpius grumbled and they both apparated to London to catch their bus tour. _

_"Now this here is the London Eye. It's the tallest ferris wheel in all of Europe. Its definitely something to try out. The view from up there is pretty spectacular!" the tour guide spoke with a smile. _

_"Scorpius isn't this just so great! We should go on it! See told you this tour was a good idea! I've learned so many new things! And to think we've been missing out on so much despite living here for years!" Rose's enthusiasm had been growing throughout the day. _

_"Yeah yeah. It's good," Scorpius replied reluctantly, but all the while smiling at her. _

* * *

After a solid four hours of writing, Rose decided to stop. She looked over her article and immediately spotted a few grammatical errors. "Proof reading definitely helps," she thought. However, she decided to ignore the errors for now, and quickly read over her article. It seemed a lot more vibrant and alive to her. Of course she would have to go back and edit it, take some things out, add others, but for now, it was pretty good, just like her life. Rose smiled and packed up her work station and left for her apartment. She had worked for a good couple of hours and it was nearing evening. Ironically, Scorpius had actually planned a date for Rose that nice. She sighed and smiled to herself as she got ready. "Definitely pretty good for now," she thought happily.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd really appreciate it if I got some reviews. This story has over 200 views and only 2 reviews. Something doesn't add up ;) But seriously, please review. It's pretty hard writing a story for which it seems like there are no viewers. Also, if there's anything anyone needs a clarification on, please PM me! I'd be happy to answer any queries! Thank you for reading and hope you have a lovely day!**


	6. Flashback: The Laughter

Scorpius sat down in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron. He had decided to meet his friend Isabella Zabini for a lunch date. He and Isabella had been friends for quite a while. They had met through their fathers and subsequently were sorted into the same house at Hogwarts. Outsiders, who didn't know much of their relationship, always assumed that Scorpius and Isabella were dating. After all, it was usually unheard-of, for a girl and a guy to be just friends, especially when said girl and guy were stunning. Tall, toned, with stunning dark skin and long black hair, Isabella was every guy's dream girl. However, she preferred not to mix with people too much. Like her father, Blaise Zabini, she was known to be quite arrogant and dismissive. However, despite these traits, she still managed to be friends with Scorpius. His easy going manner managed to relax those around him, and his aristocratic good looks helped too. Despite all the rumours surrounding them, Scorpius and Isabella were only friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Scorpius was one of the few people Isabella had chosen to keep in contact with, and every so often, they'd sit down and talk about all the things happening in their lives, and today was no exception. Five minutes after Scorpius had arrived and sat down, Isabella gracefully waltzed into the Leaky Cauldron and joined him.

"Hey! How's your day been going?" Scorpius started off the conversation.

"Oh, the same. Uneventful. The husband is being quite tolerable surprisingly. You?" She replied back nonchalantly.

"Haha! Are you planning on sticking with this one now?" Scorpius asked teasingly. Like her father and grandmother, Isabella had been married and divorced, and eventually widowed at least twice. It was beginning to seem like the Zabini's all unconsciously, or consciously, followed a family tradition of marrying many times and divorcing, or becoming widowed. However, as no one could ever prove anything, it was not a common talked about subject.

"Nice joke," Isabella condescendingly sniffed, "we'll see what's happening. You never did say what was new with you?"

"Well, it's been alright. Been getting to actually work a lot more, Dad's finally letting me have some of his reins. And on the relationship front, Rose and I are going pretty steady. I actually proposed." Scorpius good-humouredly answered.

"Ah, so Scorpius Malfoy is finally going to get a taste of the married life. Maybe then you'll stop with your oh-so-funny jokes." Isabella replied with a whiff of condescension.

* * *

_"Scorpius, why are we walking in the snow? It's almost Christmas Eve, we should be getting back to our families. They're probably waiting for us," Rose chimed as she walked through snow. Scorpius had shown up at her apartment and insisted that the two go for a walk as he need some answers to a "serious question that keeps me up at night" he solemnly said. She had reluctantly agreed to go as she didn't want Scorpius to be agitated during Christmas Eve because then he'd make her her mood bad as well. As such, he had apparated them both to Spinner's End and had spent the last ten minutes walking in silence. _

_"I just really want to remember this moment. The snow is falling silently, each snowflake taking its time. The houses and streets are covered in powdery snow. The sky is nice and white, with no hint of wind. We're walking in this park with some kids playing in the snow nearby, with the snow crunching under our feet. It's a very quiet and serene time," He answered with a concentrated look on his face. _

_"Scorpius? Um, are you okay? Are you sick?" Rose hesitantly asked._

_"I...no...[silence]...Look, I know we agreed to not give any presents to each other this year, but I saw this and thought of you and couldn't hold back, so here it is," Scorpius produced a medium sized wrapped package from inside his coat. _

_"Did you have that inside your coat the entire time? How did you manage to fit it?" Rose's eyes grew large as Scorpius produced the package. _

_"Awwww Scorpius! That's so sweet of you! But we said no presents! I didn't get you anything. Aw man, I'm so sorry! Gah!" Rose replied, with a mixture of happiness, guilt, and annoyance. _

_Rose gently grabbed the present and began unwrapping it. Inside the wrapping paper was a box. She opened it. _

_"What? There's another wrapped box in this box? Scorpius..." Rose warned. _

_"Just keep unwrapping haha!" Scorpius replied grinning. _

_"Fine..." Rose complied and began unwrapping the second box. And revealed a smaller wrapped box inside the second box. She continued to unwrap each box but to her surprise, a smaller wrapped box appeared inside each unwrapped bigger box. _

_"Hahahaha! Okay how long is this going to go on for haha!" Rose laughed. By this time, it was becoming clear to her that Scorpius had gotten her a gag gift and her previous feelings of guilt were dissipating. _

_"Just wait!" Scorpius laughingly answered in return. _

_Laughing, Rose kept unwrapping the bigger boxes, and she finally unwrapped the smallest box and gasped when she opened it. She turned to look at Scorpius, but he wasn't beside her anymore. He was kneeled on the ground in front of her. _

_"Rose, we've been dating for about three years, and in these three years, I've had the time of my life. You make me smile and laugh and every moment with you is an adventure. I never know what's going to happen next. And even though we fight and I'll admit, there have been times where I've wanted to kill you [Scorpius winked at Rose], I've never been more happier. Will you allow me the honour of marrying you?" Scorpius spoke gently. _

_"I.." Rose dropped to her knees beside Scorpius and smiled widely, "YES!"_

_Scorpius passionately kissed her and simultaneously took the small diamond ring out of the small unwrapped box she was holding and slid it onto her finger. Rose and Scorpius looked at the ring on Rose's finger and smiled again, holding each other in the middle of the snow covered park while the snow continued to fall softly around them. _

* * *

"Yeah, we'll see," Scorpius answered using Isabella's previous words.

Isabella narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, a server came over to their booth and asked them for their order. Scorpius and Isabella spent the afternoon eating and catching up with each other's lives before leaving with the promise of meeting again within a year or two.


	7. Chapter 7: The Happiness

_Rose- first person view (inside her head):_

I knew today wasn't a good day for moving things in. It's gloomy out and it looks like it's about to rain, never a good sign. But Scorpius is sure that today's the day to move in and once he's set on something, he's set on it. I guess we're a little similar like that, both stubborn people. Its a wonder we get along. Oh well, there's nothing we can do to change that. Except today sure sucks. We haven't even gotten half the things moved. I knew I should've listened to my parents and just bought a new house for Scorpius and I instead of us both living in my apartment. But then all that money would go to waste. Actually screw the waste. It would be better than moving in today. Ugh. Not in the mood for moving in today. Stupid weather. Stupid stubborn Scorpius. Stupid me for agreeing with him to move in today. Ugh.

_"Hey Rose! Can you help me with this? It's a little heavy!" Scorpius yells from outside._

_"Sure!" I reply._ I really don't want to help him. But then he'll get mad. And angry Scorpius is never fun. It's weird actually. Normally he's so easy going and laid back. You'd never expect him to get angry. The fact that he's friends with Isabella is a testament to his easy going nature. But when he gets angry. He gets angry. I'd never say it in front of him, but his anger definitely creeps me out. It's so unlike him.

Woah, okay, this bookshelf thing is heavy. Scorpius was right in asking me for help. He'd probably break a bone or something lifting this himself! Ugh, how is this going to fit into my, wait, its our now. Remember Rose, ours! Not mine! Our house, or technically apartment. I should ask him tho.

_"Hey Scorpius, where are you going to keep this bookshelf? Is there enough space in the apartment?" I ask._

_"Isn't there?" He replies. _

_"I don't know?" I reply._ Okay, if I'm helping him lift this thing for no reason, I'm going to get angry at him. He'll deserve it! Moving in this weather..Crazy! I've been telling him!

_"Don't worry, we'll find a place!" He casually says. _

_"Are you serious? We're lifting this thing for no reason?" I ask._ Okay, now I'm seriously annoyed. He's really going to just move this thing without a place in mind?

_"No, I'm not serious Rose." He replies._ Okay, that's good. That means he has a plan. All this lifting isn't going in waste. _"That's James. I'm Hyperion remember?" He winks at me._

He winks. at. me. I'm speechless. He did not just make a joke while I'm trying to be serious and conserve energy so I can lift the damn thing. I give him my best dirty look.

_"Fasten your seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy night," Scorpius winked at me again._

_"Excuse me!" I'm in shock._ Does he really think that this night is going to be "bumpy' for him? Na uh! He'll be lucky to get some a month from now!

_"You talkin' to me?" He replies._

I splutter. I can't believe he's acting like this. As if I needed more reasons to be angry with him! Now he's just asking to be kicked out!

_"What we've got here is failure to communicate," he deadpans._

I don't even know what's happening.

_"I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!" he yells._

I don't get it. I thought I was supposed to be the angry one. When did we switch roles?

_"Well fine! What are you going to do about it!" words that I don't remember thinking come out of my mouth._ Why would I say that. I should've said something else. Ugh.

_"Well nobody's perfect," is his reply._

So he's not angry? I'm so confused. He was angry a minute ago? Does this mean we've switched back?

_"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're gonna get," he smiles serenely._

Wait, now chocolates are a part of this conversation?

_"Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of earth," his smile gets even bigger._

I didn't know that was possible. Wait a second. "you talkin' to me?" "failure to communicate," "nobody's perfect," he isn't...?

_"You had me at hello," he's grinning now._

Okay. I know what he's doing. I smile. Typical Scorpius.

_"Go ahead, make my day," I reply back with a smile._

_"There's no place like home!" He declares while shifting the bookshelf into place, into a little nook I didn't even know I had._ Or wait no, I remember it, I forgot about it. Wait! The bookshelf! It's in place! He had a place for it, or well he found one!

_"Scorpius!" I laugh._

_"How long did it take you to figure out I was quoting movies?" He asks, smiling again and pulling me closer towards him._

_"Around the middle. I can't believe you did that!" I'm smiling back at him._

_"Hahaha! I had too! It was the perfect opportunity!" He grins and starts snuggling me._ I get closer into his embrace as well.

_"Thanks," I reply, snuggling with him too._ He's right. If he hadn't then I'd still have my bad mood. Well, no, I'm still not 100% happy. But better now. Just a few more things and we'll be done. And today will be over. Ugh hate today's weather. Well at least I have Scorpius. His blond hair is kind of like the sun? HAHA oh my gosh, I can't believe I thought that! So glad I didn't say that aloud. Oh well. "After all, tomorrow's another day!" I smile to myself.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Okay, basically Rose is having one of those crappy days where nothing seems to be going well in her opinion. She isn't normally this negative, but the day, and weather are making her seem more annoyed than usual. Just wanted to clear it up for some people. She's actually a really nice girl too, but she definitely has her not-so-nice days. **

**And I decided to switch up this chapter and not do to a flashback. This chapter provides a view into Rose and Scorpius's everyday life and how they manage together. Hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**And regarding the structure of the story, it's not in chronological order, sorry about that. I've formatted this story to just present flashes of their lives together before it felt apart. I feel like that's how memory's are generally recalled (not always chronologically). This chapter is after they (Scorpius-Rose) are engaged. Chapter 1 and 2 describe their life presently. Chapter 3 is when they both are dating. Chapter 4 is after their marriage (this will be explored further). Chapter 5 is just telling some of their dates before marriage (chronologically, this would be around the same time as chapter 3). Chapter 6 is proposal/ engagement (so after chapter 3 and 5, but before chapter 4). And chapter 7 (this chapter) is after chapter 6, time wise. **

**And thank you again for all the lovely reviews! Appreciate them very much! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in this story. Rose and Scorpius are JK Rowling's creations. I'm merely just showcasing my version of Rose and Scorpius**

_Scorpius POV:_

You're nervous. You can feel your hands getting sweaty. You want to shake uncontrollably. You want to pace. But you steady yourself. It would be bad to create a scene. You know Rose wouldn't like that. Speaking of Rose, you stop feeling the need to shake and pace. Immediately a warm starts spreading inside of you. Rose. You can't wait to see her walk down that aisle. You can't wait to see how she looks. You're sure she's going to be beautiful. You're sure she's going to blow everyone away. Rose. Bright, happy Rose, just like her name. But like any other Rose, she has her thorns alright. You shudder remembering her stubbornness. That day she forced you to take a salsa class. Horrid. Her inability to get over things. She could remember things forever. But that was nothing compared to her ability to either over exaggerate events or underestimate them. You never knew with her. But you loved that about her. The unpredictability. The fun times. All the laugher you enjoyed together. You feel sure that today is going to be a similar day. It's your wedding, it has to be.

The music disrupts your rambling thoughts. You stand a little straighter. The music means Rose is coming. Means that you can see Rose now. So you turn. And you smile. She looks beautiful. You feel like dancing and proclaiming to the world, "She's mine! HAHA YES! Be jealous, I'm the luckiest man on Earth!" You feel like running up to her and picking her up and spinning. You feel like you've climbed a mountain. You're so happy, so deliriously happy. You feel something damp near your eyes. You turn and touch them, its a teardrop. You smile bashfully. Of course you'd cry. You wipe the tear away and quickly turn back to where Rose is walking with her dad. You don't want to miss a second. Her red hair glows with her white dress. Her dress makes her body look amazing. You get excited just thinking about the night time! But you control yourself. Don't want to make Rose angry. You can't help but smile as she walks down toward you.

She finally reaches you and her dad puts her hand in yours. You grasp her smalls hands. Her beautiful small hands. You love holding her hands. They're soft and but wiry. You look into her eyes. She's smiling. Her eyes seem to sparkle. You feel yourself getting lost in them. You know then, for sure, that you've made the right choice. You don't want to leave her.

The vows are over in a second. The next thing you know, you're slipping the ring on her fingers. Smiling, you look up and kiss her. It's a small kiss. Smaller than you'd like. But her smile and her eyes are just so bright that you forget any bad thoughts about the kiss. You hear the hoots coming from your guests. You turn and scream at them, "woohoo!" You've done it. You've married your best friend. You've married the love of your life.

The rest of your life is beginning. The heaven you envisioned with Rose is coming true. You can't stop smiling. "We did it!" You look at her and smile brighter.


End file.
